


Не забывай дышать

by Omi_the_Hutt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10853925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_the_Hutt/pseuds/Omi_the_Hutt
Summary: Яку знал, что рано или поздно его поймают. Но не думал, что так скоро; не думал, что Кенма; не думал, что привести это может не только к плохому.





	Не забывай дышать

Света из дверного проёма хватало, и Яку не стал щёлкать переключателем, сразу направился к дальней стене. Обогнул передвижные доски, поставленные рядком, чертыхнулся, запнувшись о складные стулья.

В подсобке ещё немного пахло влажной тряпкой с последней уборки и было прохладно. Яку поднял голову на окно под потолком и помрачнел: не достать.

Ящик со спущенными мячами стоял за стеллажом. Яку бросил в него мяч, который держал в руках, и сдутая резина глухо шлёпнулась к остальным. Ничего необычного, с такими-то силачами как Ямамото и Лев.

Насос стоял рядом, но обычно инвентарь они ремонтировали, когда его накапливалось побольше, к тому же делили эту обязанность с баскетбольным клубом: отбирали непригодные мячи, остальные накачивали.

Из окна дохнуло свежестью на разгорячённые руки, шею; по плечам поползли мурашки. Яку выпрямился — и увидел на стене чужую тень поверх своей.

— Кенма, — обернулся он. — Ты чего? Не стой здесь, простынешь.

Кенма немного наклонил голову и сжал локоть. Он сразу становился меньше, когда так делал.

Он молчал, но явно не просто так. Яку нетерпеливо переступил с ноги на ногу.

 

Он так пристально всматривался в лицо Кенмы, пытаясь его прочитать, что не уловил шагов. Словно он вообще не двигался — и вдруг оказался ближе.

Кенма вытянул руку и указал на его ключицу, не прикасаясь и оставляя между футболкой Яку и своими пальцами какие-то миллиметры.

— Я видел.

Яку резко вдохнул, сокращая вздохом это расстояние. Пальцы ткнулись в него так мягко. В футболку, затем в пластырь, и только затем — в кожу, но прикосновение всё равно чувствовалось.

Он медленно выдохнул, как волна схлынула, и между ним и Кенмой снова появились миллиметры пространства.

Кенма опустил руку.

Уши и почему-то затылок неотвратимо разгорались.

— Я экспериментировал, — объяснил Яку, отбросив любые лукавства, но не сумев унять неловкость. У Кенмы в углу рта залегла тень, и из-за неё казалось, что он усмехается.

Яку был амбициозным, в том числе в личной жизни. Изъян, который он в себе обнаружил в средней школе, препятствием стал ненадолго. Он, как и все, хотел встречаться, заниматься сексом, в идеале — любить. Пусть и не с девушками и не девушек. И амбиций, любопытства и упрямства Яку хватило, чтобы однажды встретиться со старшеклассником. А затем — со студентом.

Со студентами он встречался из здравого смысла: другой старшеклассник случайно или намеренно мог раскрыть его тайну, а Яку не желал становиться объектом травли.

Впрочем, эти предосторожности привели к тому, что из всех попыток завязать с кем-то отношения больше одного раза он встретился только с двумя людьми. Но ни к одному не привязался настолько, чтобы решиться на секс.

Зато обнаружил, что целоваться с парнями — до головокружения, до слабости в ногах, до марева возбуждения классно.

Иногда, измотанный необходимостью скрываться, он оставлял попытки. Но тогда перед глазами маячили собственные сокомандники. И он понимал, что рано или поздно кто-нибудь заметит, как он косится на переодевающегося Куроо или что, отчитывая, смотрит не в глаза Льву, а на его широкие плечи. Конечно, с Куроо они были на катастрофически разных волнах, а Лев был ещё совсем дурной, да и вообще сокомандники всегда были табу, но временами Яку представлял себя между его длинных ног.

Он понимал, что однажды кто-нибудь да узнает об этом и придётся разбираться с последствиями. Но надеялся, что это случится, когда он уже студентом будет сам оплачивать себе жильё и сможет справиться с любым неприятным поворотом.

Он вздохнул. Глупо получилось. Глупо было устраивать свидание так близко к школе, глупо было целоваться в парке, понадеявшись на заслон из деревьев и кустарников, глупо было на первом же свидании потерять голову от возбуждения и позволить поставить себе засос.

Потому что Кенма только что сказал, что видел, как это произошло.

В зале, не отделённая от них даже дверью, шумела команда, а у них было тихо. И холодно.

Уши пылали от стыда и досады, и он пытался вернуть голове расчётливую трезвость. Кенма не сдал его команде раньше и не уходил сейчас. Его лицо от недостатка света, свесившихся волос и взгляда исподлобья было в тени, выражение было не разобрать. Должно быть, ему что-то было нужно. Яку на это надеялся.

И ещё Кенма походил на человека, который умеет хранить тайны — и с которым можно договориться.

— Пожалуйста, не говори никому, — сказал Яку, стараясь скрыть напряжение. И добавил, желая провалиться под землю: — Может, ты что-то хочешь? За молчание…

В темноте мелькнули белки глаз — это Кенма на миг отвёл взгляд. Затем он обернулся на пустующий проём двери и вдохнул. Яку ждал, когда же он выдохнет, но этого всё не происходило. Наконец он понял, что вместе с вдохом Кенма немного расправил плечи, и выдох остался незамеченным.

— Ещё один эксперимент, — наконец сказал Кенма.

На этот раз Яку чётко видел, как он приближается. Губы Кенмы шевельнулись, между ними мелькнул язык; его волосы коснулись щеки Яку — почему-то только с одной стороны.

Прежде чем поцеловать его, Кенма неслышно выдохнул, и от его тёплого дыхания на лице, этого обещания прикосновения, бросило в лёгкую дрожь.

Кенма ткнулся в его нижнюю губу, чуть сжал её своими губами, замер. Яку чувствовал, как на них, прямо под тонкой кожей, бьётся пульс. Он и не знал, что так бывает.

Он шевельнулся и приоткрыл рот, потрогал пульс языком. Кенма судорожно вздохнул, прижал губы теснее, и стало жарко, очень жарко.

Яку скользнул языком по его языку, по мягкой и влажной изнанке губы... и оборвал себя. Что он творит?

Он отпрянул и уткнулся затылком в стену: Кенма прижал его к самому углу. Он напряжённо вытянулся, смотрел на Яку не моргая; его ладонь лежала на плече, а большой палец — Яку только сейчас это понял — давил на ключицу под пластырем.

Слабость внизу живота кружила голову обещанием болезненного возбуждения, и надо было прекратить, пока не стало поздно.

— Как эксперимент? — шёпотом спросил Яку.

— Х-хорошо, — также шёпотом ответил Кенма.

— Успешный? — Яку сглотнул. Почему-то очень важно было услышать ответ. — Цель достигнута?

— Да, — Кенма кивнул и — теперь уж точно — чуть усмехнулся. — Но цель — ещё нет.

Яку не сдержал смешок, поняв, что стоит за этими словами.

— Ты можешь меня шантажировать, — подсказал он. — Буду делать, что пожелаешь. — От этих слов дыхание на миг перехватило, и у Кенмы, судя по всему, тоже.

Кенма покачал головой.

— Я так понял, мне не придётся. — Залёгшая в углу его рта тень снова изогнулась.

Яку прижался затылком к прохладной стене, решаясь. И сказал:

— Ты прав.

Он сжал ладонями лицо Кенмы — щёки были очень горячими — и ещё раз быстро поцеловал.

— Так?

Кенма согласно промычал, не сводя с него взгляда.

— Пойдём уже. Вытри рот, — подсказал ему Яку. И в ответ на вытянувшееся в непонимании лицо провёл тыльной стороной ладони по его губам, стирая слюну от поцелуя.

Выходя из подсобки, Яку ощущал, как она высыхает на его коже. И, щурясь от света и выслушивая возмущения, чего они так долго, с тихой радостью думал, что эксперименты наконец привели к чему-то стоящему.


End file.
